


If You Really Love Me (말해줘)

by this_is_too_fyuckking_much



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Reunions, Swearing, i guess, im trying to make a point, ish, until s7 comes out probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_too_fyuckking_much/pseuds/this_is_too_fyuckking_much
Summary: This is (basically) a continuation of the ‘argument’ I’ve seen from the sneak peak we got of season seven, along with a few more scenes of the gang returning to earth (ayyy finally).





	If You Really Love Me (말해줘)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this mostly to give more info about exactly what I though Shiro and Adam’s different points of view were on Shiro leaving because the discussion we got was open to a lot of interpretation and I don’t want people hating on neither Adam or Shiro because they think either of them are being unfair.
> 
> Just a few other notes, there is swearing in this, I wrote this on my phone, and comment are always accepted (more so now because I think a lot of people have different opinions on how Shiro and Adam’s ‘break up’ should have gone)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.” And with that, Adam strides out the door. It takes a while before Shiro can fully process what happened enough to jump out of his seat and follow him

“Adam!” He yells and has to rush to catch up with his boyfriend. Adam is speed-walking away with a death-grip on his bag and fuck-off look on his face but Shiro can’t let them leave like that. He knows he’ll feel like shit if he leaves Adam like that and he knows he just needs to make Adam understand how important this mission is to him. Adam just doesn’t understand.

“Takashi I told you-“

“Please, I need you to know how much this means to me.” Adam has this look on his face that’s half-pissed off beyond belief and half-amused.

“Alright, what exactly do I not understand?” He asks sassily, shifting his bag so it stays when he crosses his arms.

“Adam, this is my last chance to do a mission. I joined the garrison so I could do this and if I let this go I won’t be able to fly for the _rest of my life_. That’s why I have to go.” Adam seems to look sympathetic for a split second before his eyes harden again and his arms fly apart to hold a finger up.

“You’ve had from when we were sixteen to zoom around space, as far and fast as you could ever fucking want and now you want to spend another year collecting space rocks? You know how long you’ve got left, Takashi, honestly.” 

“This is different, Adam, Iverson probably won’t let me on any more and-“ 

“He shouldn’t have let you on this one!” _Wow thanks Adam would you let me finish_ Shiro can feel his temper rising. 

“It isn’t that I haven’t had enough it’s that this is my last chance to fly and I want to... I don’t know, make the most of what I have.” Adam looks the angriest Shiro’s ever seen him, 

“And making the most of your last few years is going on some bullshit mission to a stupid moon?” Shiro can’t believe it’s this hard to get Adam to hear what he’s trying to say. This is his _last chance_ why doesn’t Adan understand!? 

“Adam, come on, I can’t be stuck here waiting for my organs to fucking start shutting down!” 

“What? You can’t be stuck here with me?” Shiro is taken aback for a few seconds, 

“What?” He snaps. 

“What I’m getting from this is that you’d rather go on another long ass flight to maybe get your hands on some moon shit rather than staying here.” Shiro’s mood only gets worse. 

“Adam, what the fuck am I supposed to do here other than await my own fucking death? At least out there I’m _doing_ something.” Adam’s yelling now, 

“What are you meant to do here?! Oh, I don’t know, maybe spend some time with your family?! With Keith?! With your fucking boyfriend?! Before they’ll have to let you die?! And Kerberos won’t do you any good, you know, you might come back and have less than a month. Hell, you might _not_ come back, Takashi!” 

“Who are you to decide how I’m meant to spend the rest of my life?” Adam sighs, 

“I’m not! Takashi, I just-“ 

“You’re just assuming that I want to cut off all my work in the garrison and spend three years hanging around until it’s time for me to go?” 

“I’m not assuming shit Takashi.” Adam starts and Shiro is about to throw another line at him but Adam’s sudden change from spitting fire to about to cry stalls Shiro enough for Adam to finish. 

“I just really wish that you wouldn’t leave me.” Shiro isn’t completely calm yet so there’s still some hostility in his tone. 

“I’m not leaving you Adam, honestly, I’m just trying to fly for one last time in my goddamn life.” 

“I know, Takashi, I really do.” 

“It doesn’t seem like it, ‘cause I know if you understood you’d let me go.” Shiro forces himself to not bark at Adam. 

“I do understand but.. that’s not why I don’t want you to go.” 

“Alright, Adam. Exactly why do you not want me to go?” 

__

“Because it’s one more year that I’ll lose being with you.” He murmurs loud enough for Shiro to hear. “I know it’s selfish as fuck but if there’s a chance that I can keep you here for just that much longer I’d give anything. It’s not that I think you don’t deserve to go on the Kerberos mission or that I don’t know how much it means to you. It’s ‘cause I want you here so badly, Takashi.” Adam’s practically whispering now, but Shiro guesses that’s because of how much he’s crying. None of this makes Shiro feel better. 

“I know I won’t be able to stop you, and I’m so tired of needing to let people go when I need them with me.” It’s obvious what Adam’s talking about now, his parents, his siblings, many of his friends all left either when he came out, joined the garrison, his sister left him when she ran off to elope, Adam’s been through so much. Shiro knows this is a hard topic for Adam because they only talk about it when they’re in bed, late at night and Adam knows he can cry if he wants. Now, Adam is crying even though Shiro can see out of the corner of his eye there are people turning the corner and deciding to take a different path once they see the two men. They can’t keep arguing for long as the classes will end soon. 

“Adam, this isn’t like that. I’m gonna come back.” 

“With more injuries and trauma and a year of your life gone. Yeah, thanks. Shiro I just-“ _he called me Shiro_ Adam huffs and wipes his eyes furiously.  
“I’m just sick of this. I’m sick of having conversations like this with the people I love and I can’t go through this again. Step aside.” Shiro doesn’t budge, 

“Adam-,“ He starts, 

“Step aside, Shiro!” Shiro turns so Adam’s path is clear and Adam moves to take a step before murmuring. 

“If you go on that mission, I- I can’t just let you go and then just take you back after that. When you get back... there’s no ‘us’.” Shiro’s heart both stops and thumps with rage and his head is spinning with anguish and unexpected love and- 

“Goodbye Takashi.” Adam rushes out the door just before students spill into the halls. 

~ 

The days between leaving earth and returning seem so short now to Shiro. So much shit has happened it’s incredible. Technically, Shiro did return to earth but it wasn’t for long and the garrison thought he was dangerous so they wouldn’t have let anyone know. They wouldn’t have let Adam know. 

Shiro usually makes sure he only thinks of Adam when he’s alone should he start crying unexpectedly, but now when they’re plotting their direct course back to earth... he’s all Shiro can think about. Keith is the only one that’s distant enough from the other buzzing paladins to realise Shiro sitting alone next to the black lion. He moves away from Lance describing his house in Cuba for the 15th time and passes Coran and Allura with their map, heading over to sit next to the former paladin. 

“I think you’re worried about Adam.” There’s no point in trying to ease into it, both Keith and Shiro know. 

“Yeah...” Shiro mutters, not particularly proud of the predicament he’s in. 

“Look, I don’t wanna sound... cheesy? Or anything? But Adam loves you, Shiro. I remember that and no matter how you guys said goodbye that’s not gonna have changed.” Shiro sighs, shaking his head, 

“You didn’t hear him, Keith. I did just what he was afraid of and left him when we had so little time left. He honestly shouldn’t want me anymore.” Keith shrugs, 

“But he does.” 

“You don’t know that.” Shiro mutters bitterly, 

“I do actually.” Keith’s confidence makes Shiro feel only a little better, but just enough for him to not consider jumping out of the black lion whenever it’s high enough to kill him. 

“Alright... Thanks, Keith.” Shiro shoots him a small smile before heaving himself up. 

“Keep talking with the other paladins, I’m just gonna get some rest I think.” Keith gives him an uncertain look but nods and goes back to the group. Shiro heads into the lion and takes a seat in the pile of stuff that had been brought along. Making himself comfortable, he wills himself to not think about the days to come and falls asleep. 

~ 

The other paladins open their doors almost immediately after setting down in the surface of earth. 

Shiro can see Lance running to his extensive family, Hunk rushing into the arms of his own parents, and Pidge getting a warm welcome from their father and brother and a crushing hug from their mother. Coran and Allura are stood to the side for a while before being roped in to various conversations. Keith and Shiro, however, are still in their lion. 

“Are you ready?” Keith asks after a lack of movement for a few minutes. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just...” Shiro trails off. He’s afraid of looking out the windows of the lion in case he sees the familiar glasses and soft hair and worried smiles of the love of his fucking life because he honestly doesn’t know how he’s meant to react to seeing Adam again. 

“Well, we can’t stay in here forever so..” Keith stands and sticks a hand out for Shiro to grab and pull himself up. 

“Let’s go, just like ripping off a bandaid or something.” Shiro raises an eyebrow, 

“Keith, I don’t think...” But Keith’s already hit a button on his dashboard and is walking out the door. Whether Shiro likes it or not, the door to the lion is opening and he’s on earth yet again. 

~ 

Shiro’s sure that the other paladins must have caught some part of his and Adam’s reunion. Whether it was the awkward silence at the beginning (Adam’s eyes were tearing up and Shiro was pretty sure he wasn’t doing much better), 

or right before Shiro reached his breaking point (Adam was running his fingers up Shiro’s missing arm and to his hair and down his cheek and fuck, can you blame Shiro for letting out a sob?), 

or their crushing hug (mainly riddled with patches of sentences, “Oh my god, Takashi, oh my fucking god” and “I thought you were dead, you scared me so fucking bad” and “I’m such an idiot for leaving I’m so sorry” and “I know I was a jerk when I left you I’m sorry” and last of all “I still love you so much I can’t-“ “I know, I love you too”), 

or their passionate kiss at the end (there wasn’t much talking or anything here). 

So, in other words, the paladins knew enough to guess who Adam was and leave the two of them alone for a bit. Adam also gave Keith a welcoming hug, 

“I thought you were still hiding away after you’d been kicked out!” Keith shrugged, Shiro laughed, 

“He was until I came back to earth.” Adam’s eyebrows furrowed, 

“What? When?” Shiro sighed, 

“I’ll tell you everything once we get back home.” Adam’s face falls, 

“I have to tell you that our dorm isn’t exactly ours anymore... I gave it out to some new recruits a little after you left.” Shiro gives Adam a small smile, 

“Adam, wherever you are is home to me.” He mutters but obviously Keith heard it ‘cause he snorted loud enough to call attention from the other paladins. Shiro hits him on the back of the head before turning to the loving face of his boyfriend and he can’t _not_ kiss him right now. 

Everything he’d feared about coming back to earth was his silly imagination, he’s never felt happier now that he’s back. 

Finally, they’ve all come home. 


End file.
